<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodstained with white petals by NormaGrant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638273">Bloodstained with white petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaGrant/pseuds/NormaGrant'>NormaGrant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before Yorozuya Odd Jobs, Gin-san is still shiroyaksha, I just love to torture hijikata, I'm tagging to much am i, Idiots in Love, Idiots in denial, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thorny kids, alternative universe, disaster about to happen, hijikata is thorny kid, i don't really know what's going on, living under the same roof, possibly??, sougo is little shit like always, young and even more idiotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaGrant/pseuds/NormaGrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Hijikata and Ginotki live under the same roof. Imagine the chaos. Isn't it lovely to do so?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How the petals got bloodstained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya, so... this has been lying in my drawer for long now. I usually don't post ma work, since I don't really think it's something that's worth publishing, but here I am. It must be the quarantine.<br/>Well, anyway, enjoy the short intro and we'll see how it goes in the future :)))))))<br/>PS.: i don't have beta and english is not my native language, excuse me fellas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two big red eyes observed the scene in front of them with child-like curiosity, the kind that devoured everything in sight with neverending interest in everything.</p>
<p>The gentle spring wind had blown few strands of dark blond hair into boy‘s face and the kid shivered a little. Not sure whether it was from the wind or from the exciting feeling of doing something bad like eavesdropping. His little frame hiding behind wooden pillar, Sougo watched Kondo-san standing in the middle of the way leading to the main entrance. Apparently he was talking to someone that Sougo couldn’t see because the person was completely hidden behind Kondo’s robust figure.</p>
<p>The small boy couldn’t work out what they were talking about since the wind was stealing their voices and spreading them along with sakura blossoms into the world. The only sound of their conversation that was audible, was Kondos loud laugh, resonating soundly.</p>
<p>„Are you spying again?“ spoke a deep voice that suddenly appeared behind Sougo’s back. Petite kid gingerly turned around to see much taller young man with long black hair glaring at him with freezingly blue eyes.</p>
<p>„You’re not my father, mind your own bussiness, stupid Hijikata“ Sougo stuck out his tongue. Hijikata lost all his cool and started yelling at Sougo.</p>
<p>„Oi, Sougo, is that really coming from someone who apparently has no idea what it means to mind his own bussiness?“ he yelled ferouciously, his face twisted in complete irritation.</p>
<p>„What are you talking about? Didn’t you say that I’m just a kid that doesn’t understand anything? I really don’t know what you’re talking about,“ said Sougo with the most bored and uninterested face he could pull out. Hijikata just stuttered, not knowing what to say, because that damned kid outmanouvered him again. <em>The way he said it just completely denied his point, what am I supposed to say to that? Jesus christ, that fucking kid.</em></p>
<p>„Get lost,“ he muttered, angry as hell, because he knew that it was really weak comeback.</p>
<p>„Hee, Hijikata, is that all you have to say? Did you really get played by stupid kid like me?“ Sougo grinned sadistically. Hijikata couldn’t hold back and took Sougo by his collar.</p>
<p>„Listen here you little shit-“</p>
<p>„Ah, Toshi! I just wanted to look for you, look, I just took in Sakata-san, he’s gonna help us out in the dojo!“ It was the enthusiastic voice of Kondou, that interrupted Hijikata in killing that irritating brat. Both Sougo and Hijikata stood frozen in place, Hijikata still gritting his teeth in anger and Sougo smiling viciously.</p>
<p>„Nee, Hijikata, you should really get off of me, isn’t this child abuse? Do you really want Sakata-san to think of you as of violent piece of-“</p>
<p>„Sougo! What did we say about the cussing?“ Said Kondo, with smile, trying to hide his embarassement.</p>
<p>„That’s alright, I think I can handle words like ‚shit‘ from brat like him,“ said smooth deep voice of the ‚new guy‘. In the meantime, HIjikata let go of Sougo and looked at Kondo.</p>
<p>„Who exactly is that?“ he said, completely ignorant to the fact, that the said person is actually standing right next to Kondo.</p>
<p>„Yeah, and who exactly is <em>that</em>?“ asked new guy, turning his head to Kondo while pointing with one finger at Hijikata. Small vein popped up on Hijikatas temple. Kondo laughed with one hand rubbing his nape, but before he could answer, Sougo took his opportunity.</p>
<p>„This is the always pissed prude Hijikata.“ Sougos red stare piercing through the eyes of Sakata. Sakatas eyes, the same bloody colour, almost as if it was fate, glittered with something that felt suspiciously familiar to both Hijikata and Kondo. Hijikata‘s eyes wandered all over Sakata‘s face, trying to figure out what exactly made him feel like he had seen this glint in those red eyes somewhere before. He scanned his ruffled silver hair, his white skin. He realized that this person was white from head to heel, only those intensive eyes stood out. Even his yukata was white, making him look like the purest thing, like snow which darkly red blood dripped on. Sougo watched HIjikata analyze this new person and decided to follow his gaze. Althought Sougo was just a child, he realized that thing Hijikata was wondering about almost right away. He smiled on Sakata in very odd manner, with his eyes lightly closed and corners of his mouth from one ear to the other. It took literally half a second for Sakata to mirror Sougo effortlessly. Just then it struck Hijikata like lightning from clear sky.</p>
<p><em>Oh no, </em>he thought to himself. <em>This can’t be possible.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>S-sadist.</em>
</p>
<p>Hijikatas terrified eyes met Kondos gaze.</p>
<p>„What’s the matter, Toshi?“ asked Kondo with zero worry dripping from his voice, just his usual casual kind tone. <em>Oh god, he hasn’t realized yet.</em></p>
<p>„Ah,“ Hijikata desperately wanted to tell Kondo, but he couln’t find the right words, plus – it would feel really weird to tell him infront both of these sadists, nothing good would come out of that. Kondo waited for a bit, but Hijikata looked completely constipated. He didn’t know what was going on, so he decided that the least he could, would by trying to shift the mood.</p>
<p>„Sakata-san, I’m going now, I have some business in the town, I’ll leave you in Hijikatas hands, you guys should be the same age, I bet you’ll get along, Toshi is great guy!“ Said laughing Kondo while repeatedly hitting Gintokis back, who was just trying to run away from Kondos gorilla hands.</p>
<p>„Right?“ Kondo looked at Hijikata, hopefully to find less uncomfortable grimace on his friend‘s face. But he only found two angry eyes with the intent to kill.</p>
<p>„Sure,“ Hijikata gritted through his teeth and smiled rigidly. Moment of silence passed between these four, everyone kept glancing at the other, feeling either weirded out or amused.</p>
<p>„So, I’m going-“ said Kondo with wide smile, but Sougo, that had been quiet all along, just observing the situation, cut him off.</p>
<p>„Yeah, yeah, you will be missed. Sakata-san, want me to show you around?“ asked Sougo and so worst case scenario came true. Two sadist were roaming around the dojo with Hijikata‘s helpless supervision, that had literally no effect on the kid and he was really afraid that it won’t have any effect on Sakata either.</p>
<p>And man was he right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How much blood did it take?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hijikata’s day started out quite good. It was fresh spring morning when he woke up, just after the sunrise. The sun was still weak, but the warm sunrays combined oh so well with pungent air of the dying night. As he opened sliding door to the garden, the sun was glittering on wet grass, playing with myriad of tiny drops of water. Even his morning cigarette tasted good. Nobody knew he was smoking, he kept his secret pleasure hidden from the world, reserved only for him and for all the peacfull moments of his life that he wanted to embrace in the chaos that he lived in. When the day started so good, he was even looking forward to all the usual stuff that came with it, like bickering with Sougo, listening to Kondou’s whining about dying alone or torturing Yamazaki.</p><p>That’s why he was so annoyed when Kondou decided to disrupt his routine, because he enjoyed the routine, he actually felt contempt in his routine and he didn’t want anyone interfering with it.</p><p>Hijikata was creeping about the dojo, drowning in his thoughts and as he sat in the garden, hidden behind this big rock that was in the corner and which became his hiding spot, he came to resolution not to let anyone ruin his naturaly unsteady mood. He might have been overthinking it, but after witnessing that sudden terrifying connection between the biggest asshole he knew and new guy he knew nothing about, he knew that nothing good can come out of this, only terror. He was pretty sure about that. But he’s no whining bitch, right? He’s not gonna let some sadistic imbecils have such an influence over him.</p><p>He sat on his heels for a moment, finishing his cigarette. He was pissed that the only thing bringing him peace was now used as a stress relieve. <em>Fuck. </em>He stood up and made his way inside. It was lunchtime and after spending most of the morning overthinking and not running into Yamazaki to yell at him for not making something about his morning hair, he felt more frustrated than ever. As he was walking down the corridor he could hear muffled ruckus coming out from the other end of the corridor and as he was nearing the cafeteria, he realized that it was coming from there. Standing outside the door he would normally hear the guys chatting inside, maybe laughing over some stupid joke someone said. You know, just normal conversation.</p><p>But not today.</p><p>
  <em>Not today, satan.</em>
</p><p>When he was standing infront of the door to the cafeteria, there was none of usual human conversation, all he could hear were some fucking monkey noises, it sounded like someone had locked up bunch of chimpanzees in the room. The vein that popped up on his temple in the morning had stayed there ever since and now it was even bigger, so big, that all he could hear was his hearbeat and screaming somewhere deep inside his head that if he kept on getting so worked up, the vein will soon burst open and he will bleed to death on spot. He growled, trying to close his eyes and put his mind at ease.</p><p>
  <em>I gotta stand by my decision, I’m not gonna let two dumb sadist ruin my day. No, I’m better than that, dammit. Nee Toshiro, calm down, calm down. You’re just gonna get in there and you’ll enjoy a nice bowl of rice with mayonnaise and then you’ll just stick to your responsibilities and wait for Kondo-san to return. That’s it, enjoy your meal, at least savor that moment!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…in chimp facility.</em>
</p><p>He let out a very loud sigh and his frustration took control over his hands as he violently opened the sliding door, almost ripping them open. He had to bite his tongue so hard that he drew blood when he tried to prevent his jaw from dropping open.</p><p>There it was. It must have been the apocalypse. There was Kondou, lying naked in the middle of the room, tied up, tears streaming down his face as his own men were… well, how to put it nicely… <em>decorating</em> him with food. Above them were standing Sougo and the new sadist, hovering above them like directors, to make sure that everything was in a nice place.</p><p>„Ah yes yes, the onigiri should go in his mouth,“ Sougo ordered Yamazaki.</p><p>„Ah, nice one,“ Gintoki patted the boys shoulder and Sougo blushed.</p><p>„Gintoki-sama, what about anpan?“ asked Yamazaki, his eyes sparkling with excitement.</p><p>…<em>Gintoki-sama?</em></p><p>„No no, Jimmy-kun, save it for the next time, you could be like that weird dude that painted faces made of vegetables,“ he nodded with the most father-like grimace that said ‚I’m so proud of you, son‘.</p><p>„It’s Yamazaki,“</p><p>„Sure,“</p><p>„Sougo-sama!“ One hand lifted in the air, like he was a student in school.</p><p>
  <em>…Sougo-sama?</em>
</p><p>„I don’t want to touch Kondo-san’s junk, what do we do with it,“</p><p>
  <em>…Kondo’s… what?</em>
</p><p>„What do you think, Sougo-kun?“</p><p>„I would leave it bare, it’s as good as his face,“</p><p>Kondo’s cry could be heard from underneath all the food. Gintoki put his hand on his heart and started crying.</p><p>„You’re the best student I ever had, I’m so proud of you,“ Sougo’s cheeks turned red once again as few tears made their way to his eyes.</p><p>„M-master,“</p><p>Hijikata just stood in the door, suddenly craving at least six cigarettes at the same time. Oh and chainsaw would be fitting too. Despite his dramatic entrance, nobody had noticed him yet and he wasn’t sure whether to make a run for it or save his beloved Kondo and maybe accidentally kill bunch of men during his heroic attempt to save life of his comrade. You know, maybe instead of getting rid of that onigiri in Kondo‘s mouth, he would accidentaly shove it down Sougo’s face but then wouldn’t manage to save him in time.</p><p>He decided to save Kondo. So what, he will loose few men, nothing good can be done without a little bit of bad mixed up in it, right?</p><p>„What the fuck is going on in here?!“ he yelled on top of his lungs. Suddenly, the horror movie infront of him was paused, everybody stopped what they were doing and just froze in the middle of motion, „especially you two! What the fuck are you doing?“</p><p>„Us?“ Sougo played dumb and looked at Gintoki by his side with the biggest question marks in his eyes, „What are you talking about?“ he turned back to Hijikata.</p><p>„You’ve got quite wild lads here, Hijikata-kun, we’ve been trying to stop them the whole time, right, Soichiro?“ said Gintoki, his voice as indifferent as his face. If they were in olympics, Hijikata would’ve probably broken a record in the long jump, as he pinned Gintoki to the floor, his hand around Gintoki’s throat, squeezing it tightly.</p><p>„Who the fuck do you think you are?“ he yelled in his face. Suddenly, the paused movie started playing again when he felt the body underneath him struggling, legs kicking and hands punching, tens of hands were pulling him back, but his steel grip was still choking the life out of the man Hijikata didn’t even know the whole name of. But he didn’t need to, Gintoki wouldn’t be the first nameless corpse on his account.</p><p>There was yelling and screaming and panick, but Hijikata didn’t hear none of it, it was coming to him muffled and unclear. The only thing he could see clearly were two blood red eyes watching him. He was used to see the shock on someone’s face when attacking them with the intent to kill. And you would expect the person to be shocked, when you try to squeeze the life out of them. But it was Hijikata’s turn to be shocked when the two red orbs watched him calmly, the lack of air clouding them nonetheless and his face turning the almost same shade of red as his eyes. But something was wrong. It felt almost like as if he was embracing the suffocating, the death, like an old friend. Now he didn’t need to know anything else about the man underneath him, he was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that he was looking in the mirror, bright one, that showed him every detail. His grip tightened. None of the two could breath, both suffocating from entirely different reasons.</p><p>Finally, he felt a powerful hit on the back of his head and his vision started to blur as he was losing consiousness. The last thing he saw were two huge drops of blood that he was slowly sinking into.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Hot.</em>
</p><p>It was hot, too hot. Hijikata was sweating, swimming in a pool of his own body fluids. As he was slowly coming together, his mind swirling about, his head spinning, hearing only ringing in his ears, he finally slowly, <em>very</em> slowly opened his eyes. The star they were orbitting was slowly going to sleep, pouring agressive orange light on the earth surface, on Hijikata’s face. He opened his eyes to close them again, as the deadly sunrays stabbed them. He groanned. Instinctively, his body attempted to at least sit up.</p><p>„Ah, Hijikata-san, don’t move,“ gentle female voice caressed his senses. He didn’t need to open his eyes to recognize the woman’s voice. He tried to get up anyways, his head still spinning. He shielded his vision with one hand while propping himself up with the other. He felt gentle push on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes, he saw Mitsuba kneeling next to him, her eyes filled with kindness and worry.</p><p>„Mits-“ he wanted to stop her but once he attempted to talk he felt painfull sting in the back of his head.</p><p>„They hit you quite hard,“ she said quietly and his situation came to him all at once. The cafeteria, the idiotic silverhaired dude, the chaos, the hit, <em>the eyes.</em> It made his head spin even more and he fell back to the futon with loud sigh and his eyes closed.</p><p><em>Mitsuba, </em>he thought. And still shielding his eyes, he opened them to see the worried face of the petite woman. He was so angry and embarassed at the same time.</p><p>„Did they-“ he felt prone to ask, but his pride was holding him back, „tell you?“ he gritted through his teeth, looking away and feeling his cheeks heat up.</p><p>„They did,“ he could hear her smile. <em>She must think I’m such an animal. Those idiots, why did they call her? Anyone would do but her.</em></p><p>„But,“ he didn’t dare to look at her even though he felt overwhelming desire to do so, „I think you did the right thing,“ his head hurt bad when he rapidly turned his face to her, surprised at her words.</p><p>„But I don’t think that you necessarily needed to kill him,“ she smiled. He felt incredibly emabarassed to feel this relief, that was creeping up his back. He wanted to let out milionth sigh that day, but he decided against it. Instead he tried to calm down his mind and his ego that shattered all over the place and he was now trying to put it back together like puzzle.</p><p>The door slided silently and Kondo’s head stuck out to have a look on the room, „Toshi, you’re finally up! I heard voices,“ Kondo explained as he abruptly came in and closed the door behind him and fell to his knees.</p><p>„I’m so glad that you’re fine,“ his face was twisted in emotional thunderstorm, „wait, you are, right? Please tell me you’re fine,“ he cried as he grabbed Hijikata’s shoulders and started shaking him violently. Hijikata’s head was throbbing even more.</p><p>„Kondou-san,“ he called out to him, trying to push him away, „you-“ but Kondou was too persistent, „stop it, stop it,“ he let out, bothered as hell, „if you keep doing that, I’m gonna be not fine forever,“ with that Kondou stopped.</p><p>„I’m gonna check on Sou-chan,“ Mitsuba announced tactfully and left the room. Hijikata’s eyes lingered on her until she disappeared behind the door. Then turned his eyes to Kondo, who was looking at his hands. <em>Is he nervous?</em></p><p>„I think,“ he lifted his head to look at the ceiling, „I owe you explanation.“</p><p>„What’s there to explain?“ Hijikata furrowed his brows. Kondo kept looking up, not showing his face nor talking.</p><p>„Kondou-san,“ there was an unintentional undertone of threat hidden in his voice. Kondo turned his face away, but Hijikata’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the flustered shade of his cheeks.</p><p>„…it was a bet,“ he muttered <em>so</em> quietly, that Hijikata was afraid that Kondo lost his voice.</p><p>„A bet?“</p><p>„Mhm,“ Kondo hummed, visibly restless.</p><p>
  <em>„You’re just gorila underneath all the clothes, aren’t you?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Wha-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Master! You have sharp eyes, noticing in such a short time!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ah, I excell in many things,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„What are you talking about!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nee, Soichirou, didn’t you hear something? It sounded like ‚hoo-hoo‘“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Now that you mention it, I might have heard something like that,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I’m not gorilla!“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ah, there it was again!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Hey lads, one of you must be hiding all of that unshaved hair under your clothes, plead guilty!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Wha-, why are you all looking at me?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ha! The hoo-hoo again!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„You better reveal yourself,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Yes, reveal yourself, show your true colours, draw the ace from your sleeve,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Undress, show us the hair,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Wha-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Hey! I’ve heard it again, it’s getting reeeally old now,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Gorilla, if you don’t undress now and prove you’re not gorilla, then you’re definitely a gorilla!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Sougooo!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like sad gorilla noises.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Maybe it’s crying because it’s embarassed to be found out,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Oh no, I don’t think so, look, it’s really undressing,“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I’m no gorilla, I’m a proud man and I’m gonna prove it to you!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Oh shit, but what do we do now?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I’m glad you asked, Soichirou,“</em>
</p><p>Hijikata’s face said it all. <em>Kondou-sannn! That wasn’t bet, that was regular emotional blackmail!</em></p><p>„But!“ Kondou turned to Hijikata, his face now serious, stone cold, „I’m owning up to this with dignity.“</p><p>
  <em>What dignity! You have no left! Zero!</em>
</p><p>„Ah,“ is all Hijikata managed to get out.</p><p>„Also, Sakata-san apologised, so it’s fine now,“ Kondo proclaimed with the most serious and dignified tone, „and he wants to apologise to you, too,“ Hijikata shot him a startled glance. <em>He? Apologising to me? I would love to see that. </em>He could only imagine the scene. His… his dead-fish eyes piercing through him while apologising insincerely. Oh god, he would probably punch him and then strangle him for good. There’s no way he’s gonna talk to that shitty bastard again anytime in the future.</p><p>
  <em>Ack, but that Sougo number two is living under the same fucking roof, isn’t he? </em>
</p><p>„Do you want to talk to him now? I can get him right away!“ Kondo was already standing up to get him, but Hijikata’s grip on his ankle stopped him.</p><p>„N-no, I need to sleep, I don’t feel all that well… I’ll talk to him tomorrow,“ he smiled rigidly but he was sure, that Kondo will buy it.</p><p>„Okay, whatever you want, Toshi,“ Kondou laughed loudly, patted Hijikata’s head and left.</p><p><em>Sleep? Who are you kidding, </em>he thought to himself as he slowly got up and made his way to the rock. He was sure that he’s gonna be found dead behind that rock from nicotine overdose one day. Maybe he kinda wished it would be tomorrow morning, because he really didn’t have any will to live left.</p><p>His long sigh resonated through the garden. The sun went to sleep already, leaving just a bit of light behind, the sky was now orange by the horizont, but slowly fading into the deep blue of the upcoming night. He could see the first star when he sat on his heels behind the rock, smoking the blues away. The cigarette was falling apart as fast as the last bits of light on the sky. As himself.</p><p>As he threw away the cigarette butt, the red dot was laughing at him from the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Blood red orbs.</em>
</p><p>Hijikata looked up, lit another one.</p><p>
  <em>How much blood have they seen that they took its colour?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to die</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, there we are. End of a chapter. I'll try to write the next one asap, but my tempo has always been sh*t, so I'm not really sure how long it will take, but I will try. Seriously. For now, have a nice day! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>